Sachi's Secret Ingredient
by Twillight Bunny
Summary: Sachihiko turns up with a new product for Kuroyanagi to try.Slash.


Disclaimer:I do not own Yakitate! Ja-Pan in any way.

A/N: I just saw the noodle bread episode, and the part where Kuroyanagi starts stripping after eating the one Sachihiko makes had me laughing so hard I just had to do a fic about it here…

* * *

Ryo Kuroyanagi, head examiner at Pantasia, rode the elevator to his apartment moodily. He just spent the day judging the perliminaries of the annual rookie's tournament, and he had made a complete and utter fool of himself.

For once, it wasn't something Azuma did. Well, to be honest it wasn't JUST Azuma this time, anyway. In the past, the boy and his weird creations had him doing the craziest things, like randomly screaming more than he usually does, impromptu yoga demonstrations (thank God he was naturally flexible-that melon pose he did could have easily snapped his back in two) and even worse, he even had to change his decisions a few times too.

Still, it could have been worse. That freak could have wound up at the main branch, but thankfully he had become Matsushiro's problem at the South Tokyo branch instead. Speaking of freaks, why on Earth were so many of them deciding to become bakers anyway? Azuma, that pig boy with the super nose, that huge guy with the koala mask who has Mizuno hanging on his arm all the time…Heck even that Spencer Sachi-whatever kid had been freaky in his own way. Who gears up for _baseball_ while baking, anyway?

Ryo shook his head, feeling a little depressed when he thought about the blonde boy and his incredible noodle bread. One bite, and suddenly his clothes had felt like they didn't belong on him. He didn't really remember when, but the next thing he realised was that Kawachi was shouting at him to stop stripping, before security came in and held on to his trousers for dear life.

All he was aware of at the time was how deliciously cool the air felt against his naked skin, even though the kitchen was usually pretty warm from all the baking that went on in there. Still, Azuma managed to win that round, and he felt awful because the boy really did deserve his victory.

That panini idea he came up with was _brilliant. _Sighing, he headed to his door once he stepped out of the elevator. Letting himself in, he then trudged to the bathroom and took a nice long shower, letting the hot water pound his stress away. That was always his coping mechanism. He enjoyed the way the water felt, running along his nude body, watching the rivulets of water coursing down his head slow down to a trickle, making his fine black hair into cowlicks once he turned the tap off.

Towelling himself dry, he changed into a random pair of shorts and a t-shirt, then decided to watch some tv before he got started on dinner.

As usual,there was nothing worth his attention on. He turned it off when a knock suddenly sounded on his door. Raising an eyebrow, Ryo called out as he padded over, his feet noiseless on the carpet. A muffled voice answered back, sounding oddly familiar to the dark-haired man. Putting an eye to the peep-hole in his door, he nearly stumbled back in shock. Outside his door was none other than Spencer Henley Hokou! The blonde seemed to be carrying something with him, and he was patting it lovingly.

Taking a deep breath, Ryo went into examiner mode. Squaring his jaw, dropping his eyebrows into an annoyed position, he threw open the door and glared at the nervous-looking boy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he barked, even twitching his eye ever so slightly for added emphasis. Sachihiko looked around sheepishly, then held out the package he was carrying, bowing his head slightly as he spoke. "I…uh…I'd like you to try these please!" he said, looking at the floor. Ryo stared at him skeptically. All of a sudden, he noticed that the boy wasn't in his baseball gear, and his little bat was nowhere to be seen either. All he had on were a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt, and some totally ordinary looking black shoes. His longish golden locks were let loose, and they framed his face, making him look like some sort of doll.

Ryo blinked. A _doll_?

Since when did he start thinking about _guys_ like that? Whatever. "What's that?" he asked. If someone was going to show up at his place and offer him food, he was damn well going to make sure exactly _what_ was going into his mouth. "They're…uh…a new product. For the Nagoya branch. I just made them, and I was hoping I could get your opinion on it before I showed it to my boss. I figured you wouldn't have had your dinner yet, so…uhm…if you don't mind…?" continued the nervous blonde. Ryo thought for a while as he sneered at the offering before him.

They looked harmless enough, a triangular bun with what appeared to be a bit of meat and vegetables filling the sccoped-out centre. Then again, he knew better than to underestimate the boy in front of him. Grumbling more to himself than anything else, he stepped aside and motioned the boy in with a jerk of his head. Sachihiko complied, and he stood akwardly in the hallway as Ryo brushed past him on his way to the dining room.

Grabbing a couple of plates, Ryo shouted for the blonde to join him, and he hid a grin as he noticed the blonde wince and hurry to the table. Placing a bun on each plate, Sachihiko quickly took a seat and looked at Ryo expectantly, a ghost of a smile flitting past his lips. The older man picked up a bun, looking at it warily, before sniffing it. It was wonderfully fragrant, and surprisingly warm to the touch.

Sighing, he bit into it.

_Phenomenal_. There was no other word to describe what he held in his hands. Motionless, his eyes rolled up as the oddly delicate flavours of the Nagoya chicken in Koumi sauce and spiced vegetables spread around his tongue. Those same flavours suddenly intensified when he bit into something soft as he chewed and swallowed. A lightning bolt of pure sensation crawled up his spine, the jolts of pure electricity flowing through his back and clutching his heart, making his chest tighten. His breath became ragged, and he suddenly felt the most powerful sensations roll up through his body from his crotch in waves.

What was happening to him?

It was almost like his reaction to the boy's noodle bread, only everything was extraordinarily more intense. His clothes began to itch-no, they began to _burn_, and he was seized by the most incredible urge to grab the boy sitting in front of him and have his _wicked way_ with him. Sachihiko was studying him curiously, tilting his head slightly in a way that Ryo suddenly found extremely adorable. Before the blonde knew what was happening, the black-haired man reached across the table and grabbed him by the back of the neck, then pressed their lips together hard, kneading the soft flesh while giving little swipes of his tongue every now and then.

With a surprised "Mmffh!", Sachihiko recovered, and gave as good as he got. Abruptly, the older man suddenly broke the kiss and stood up, panting a little as he looked at the dazed boy in front of him with a glint in his eyes. With a grin, he pulled the boy from the dining room chair, and pushed him towards the couch in the living room. The blonde allowed himself to be steered to the sofa, but before he sat, he suddenly turned around and grabbed the other man by the waist, quickly twisting both of them as their momentum carried them down so he wound up straddling the raven-haired man.

Then, he grinned at the surprised look on Ryo's face as he leant forward to continue where they left off. Sucking on the man's bottom lip, Sachihiko allowed the other man to slip a little tongue into his mouth, the smooth muscle hungrily probing every inch of his equally inquisitive tongue.

Ryo tasted…well…like Ryo.

Passion, brutal honesty, immense knowledge, it was all that and more. There were no real words to describe how it felt. Warm hands tugged at the clothes the older man had on, and they paused momentarily as the offending garments were removed and tossed to some forgotten corner of the room. The blonde's clothes soon followed.

Sighing softly at the feel of bare skin on skin, Sachihiko allowed himself a few more kisses before he suddenly stood up and looked at Ryo with half-lidded eyes, a hand pulling the black-haired man to his feet as well. Ryo's look of confusion immediately slid off his face when the blonde pulled him close and whispered something in his ear. Grinning, the older man then grabbed the blonde's hand and rushed to his bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Ryo Kuroyanagi woke up slowly, a foreign arm draped around his waist almost possessively. Looking towards his left, he saw the blonde boy snuggled up next to him, the tangled sheets around the both of them a testament to what had occurred in that very bed but a few hours ago. Smiling, the raven-haired examiner let his thoughts wander.

_Soft moans in the dark. Warm __skin, hands clawing his back, the slight metal taste he found completely intoxicating on the boy's lips when he had broken just __the tinniest bit of skin_.

Suddenly, it hit him. "Oysters. He put oysters in that creation he gave me yesterday. Brilliant."

* * *

A/N: Ta-dah! Here's my first offering for this fandom…Hope you enjoy!

p.s: Oysters are supposed to be powerful aphrodisiacs,so uhm…yeah.


End file.
